Blague et jeu obscur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Bel a toujours été un enfant turbulent. Pauvre Squalo, lui qui est si peu patient...fluff et shounen ai
1. Blague et jeu

**Titre : T'es tout seul, Belphégor**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genres : shounen ai fluffy**

**Notes : Bon bon, un petit OS écrit en cours ^^ Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, surtout que personne ne l'a lu avant publication. J'espère juste qu'il vous amusera.**

**Evidemment, ça parle de Bel.**

**Notes 2 : Finalement, ce ne sera pas un OS. J'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite, qui se centrera sur le mal être de Bel et son désarroi pour trouver sa place dans la Varia. Il faut savoir qu'il est un petit garçon et qu'il est plus fragile que l'adolescent qu'on voit dans le manga.**

**Merci à Vidi pour ta review; merci de suivre mon travail sur le fandom Reborn avec autant de continuïté.**

* * *

Quand Bel est entré dans la Varia, il était jeune.

Très jeune.

Trop jeune.

Pour Squalo en tout cas.

- VOIIIIII !, hurla l'épéiste trempé.

- Ushishishi, ricana le mini-prince de 8 ans.

Superbi le fusilla du regard. Il avait ouvert la porte…et reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête.

- Pourquoi t'es pas à l'école, toi ?

- Les princes n'ont pas besoin d'aller à l'école. Et puis je m'ennuie là-bas.

Sous-entendu : c'est nul, je ne peux tuer personne.

- Ton contrat stipule que tu dois AU MOINS fini ta scolarité primaire !

Bel s'affale dans le sofa, les bras croisés.

- Oneesan, elle a dit que je pourrais rester !

Squalo prit note mentalement d'engueuler Lussuria sous prétexte qu'il trouvait le gamin mignon, il lui passait tout ses caprices.

Il commença à s'essorer les cheveux et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le seau rouge qui traînait encore par terre.

- Tu vas y aller, et fissa, VOI !

- Non.

Superbi n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ?!

Le garçonnet eût l'air suffisant.

- Le prince n'a pas à obéir à un gueux.

L'escrimeur s'étrangla.

- Un gu…un gueux ?

Belphégor dégaina son fameux sourire.

- Ushishishi, un roturier, si tu préfères.

- VOI, gueula le squale, qui est-ce que tu traites de rodu, de rocu…enfin de machin-chose, là ?!

Il attrapa l'enfant par le col de son pull rayé et jeta le gosse à terre.

- Tu me les brises vraiment ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !, gronda le bisho à la longue chevelure.

Le gamin avait la tête baissée, sa frange dissimulant son visage visage. Il eût un petit reniflement, et ses épaules se secouèrent, comme s'il tentait de pleurer en silence.

- Hey, grogna l'épéiste avec gêne - Lussuria allait le tuer s'il faisait pleurer son petit protégé.

Il tendit la main vers le petit pour le réconforter…quand ce dernier se retourna vivement, lui tordit le bras et le renversa au sol.

C'est tout étonné que Squalo se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air; Bel lui grimpa dessus et plaça un couteau sous sa gorge, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- I win, susurra-t-il.

- Ah, vous êtes là !, s'exclama Lussuria en apparaissant sur le seuil.

Il portait un tablier rose à froufrous en forme de cœur.

A cette vision, Superbi commença à se sentir mal.

- On joue, répondit joyeusement Belphégor en se précipitant dans les bras du travesti - peut-être pour l'attaquer.

Le punk l'enlaça subitement et étroitement.

- Il est troooooop mignoooon !

Squalo se leva.

- Ouais, ben s'il est si mignon, garde-le et empêche-le de m'emmerder !

Le binoclard releva le nez, arrêtant de taquiner l'adorable garçonnet qui se débattait contre le torse de sa « maman ».

- Tu ne le trouves pas trop mignon, Squ-chan ?

L'interpellé rougit et détourna le regard.

- Arrête de faire l'abruti et emmène-le à l'école, j'ai à faire.

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, semant des gouttelettes d'eau sur son passage.

- Squalo est mignon aussi, non ?, demanda Lussuria en relâchant enfin son étreinte.

Le gamin se dégagea, s'éloignant de quelques pas, méfiant, puis lâcha :

- Moi, je le trouve beau.

Lussuria resta un instant comme deux ronds de flan, puis :

- KYAAA !

Bel s'échappa avant que le travesti ne l'étouffe entre ses bras.


	2. Tout seul

**Note : je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une fic à chapitres, mais ça m'est venu quelques temps après avoir écrit le premier chapitre qui devait être un OS. Je pense donc qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chap. ça dépendra de mon inspiration du moment.  
Je vais peut-être changer le titre de "Blague et jeux obscurs" en "T'es tout seul" ou quelque chose comme ça...**

**Oui, je sais, ça se vaut sur le plan de la qualité, c'est tout aussi nul.**

**Apprenez une chose : même en ayant des années d'expérience dans la fanfiction, ça ne signifie pas que vous pourrez mieux titrer vos fics. Croyez-en une vétérante (rires).**

* * *

Le combat était acharné. Squalo devait faire tout son possible pour repousser l'adversaire. Ils luttaient d'égal à égal.

Leurs épées tintaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Pas mal, mais c'est un peu court, jeune homme !, déclara l'homme au grand nez qu'il combattait.

- VOI !

Soudain il se réveilla. Il était dans son lit, le réveil affichait 5h du matin, et quelqu'un s'était glissé sous la couverture avec lui.

- VOIIIII !, gueula le bisho à chevelure argentée en se retournant l'intrus.

Ce dernier n'était qu'un petit garçon, mais ne semblait pas effrayé outre mesure.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit Bel comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Va voir Lussuria !

Le gamin se tortilla.

- Il est en mission.

- Alors va…heu…chais pas où mais ailleurs !

La mini prince renifla et sa bouche se tordit comme s'il allait pleurer.

- Ah non, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, s'énerva Squalo en le repoussant. Retourne dans ta chambre.

C'est alors que le garçonnet éclata en pleurs.

- VOOOOOIII !, s'écria le squale, surpris et un peu paniqué. Arrête de chialer !

Mais le mioche ne s'arrêta pas.

- Arrête j'te dis !

Toujours pas de changement.

Superbi soupira et enlaça le gosse.

- C'est bon, arrête maintenant, grogna-t-il en le berçant - il a entendu dire que ça apaisait les bébés.

Les sanglots s'espacèrent, puis cessèrent.

- Putain…, marmonna l'épéiste. Ma chemise de pyj est trempée !

- Ce sont des petits requins ?, interrogea l'enfant en pinçant le tissus entre ses doigts, esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- VOOOOOOOOI !, gueula Squalo en rougissant.

Il relâcha le gamin qui se mit à rire, s'essuyant les joues.

- Je suis sûr qu'Oneesan donnerait cher pour assister au spectacle, se gaussa le blondinet. Elle te trouverait très mignon, je parie.

- La ferme !, grommela l'escrimeur en retirant son haut mouillé.

Ce fût au tour de Belphégor de rosir. Il se détourna.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-il, subitement grave.

- Hey, attend !

- Quoi ?

Squalo haussa les épaules.

- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

Le petit garçon hésita, puis finit par confier :

- J'ai rêvé qu'Oneesan faisait des choses coquines avec Levi...

- GARK !, s'étrangla Superbi. D'où est-ce que tu sors des idées aussi TORDUES !? Tu veux te cramer les neurones ou quoi ?!

Le petit prince eut un faible sourire, se retourna...et planta un bisou sur la joue de son aîné.

- Bonne nuit.

Et il s'éclipsa.

Squalo resta muet d'étonnement. Il se toucha le visage, là où l'enfant avait déposé son baiser, et regarda ses doigts, pensif.

Pendant ce temps, Bel retourna dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur le dos dans son grand lit à baldaquin, et observa la plafond. Bien sûr, il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il le savait.

Il était triste d'avoir dû mentir, mais son rêve avait quelque chose de trop gênant

pour qu'il puisse réellement l'avouer. Il avait rêvé de son frère, Rasiel. Il revenait le hanter sous forme de fantôme, et profitait de son sommeil pour le poignarder comme il l'avait fait, lui.

C'était un songe des plus banal. Il devait se faire à la réalité des choses : Rasiel était mort. Il était vivant. Et seul.

Il est tout seul.


End file.
